Greed Clouded Their Mind
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: Turkey Shuffle Blindfolded players and their also-blindfolded loved ones are at opposite ends of a maze. Calling to each other, they must reunite and make it to the large platform in the center of the maze. First pair to do so wins. Reward: A boat ride with their family member Winner: Barbie Maxwell (Shared with Jessi Grimes and Baron O’Bryant) Immunity Challenge: Propeller Heads The castaways would have to go through an obstacle course of digging underneath a log, crossing a balance beam, and under a rope crawl. The castaways would then run across a field to where a spinning series of ten mathematical symbols would be displayed. The castaways would have to memorize the sequence of symbols, run back to starting line through the obstacles, and use the symbols in the correct order to solve a math equation. The first castaway to solve the math problem would win. Winner: Baron O'Bryant Story Night 30 The final six return from Tribal and both Tyler and Gerda question Jessi on why she didn't flip. She explains that with Alf in the game, she had no shot at winning a challenge. Day 31 The final six meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. Jeff surprises the six by announcing they will compete with their loved ones. Jeff brings out Jessi’s son Harold, Gerda’s mom Dana, Tyler’s sister Domonique, Baron’s dad Brad, Max’s brother Rick, and Barbie’s boyfriend Marty All six are happy to see their loved ones and Jeff begins to explain the challenge. Gerda and her mom don't do well, as Dana is unable to hear her daughter. Barbie and her boyfriend are able to communicate well, as are Tyler and Domonique. Baron and his dad are unable to find each other in the maze while Jessi and Max are completely out of the challenge. Barbie and her boyfriend eventually get to one another and rush to the center of the maze, winning them reward. Jeff tells her to choose two people to go with her and she chooses Jessi and Baron. The three winners and their loved ones arrive to the boat and are driven out to sea. As they enjoy the food, Jessi suggests the three of them go to the final three together. Both Barbie and Baron agree, although neither intend to see it through. At camp, Gerda complains about not being chosen. She says she wants to spend as much time with her mother as possible and states she hates Barbie. Max, fed up, calls Gerda out on her negativity and leaves. Gerda and Tyler stay in the shelter as Max goes to the well. Gerda states Max is a rude person and should go. Tyler, however, pushes for them to vote Jessi and try to get the others on board. Gerda doesn't want to do it, as she doesn't see Max as a good person. Tyler gets increasingly frustrated and continues to push Jessi. The three reward winners return to camp and Baron meets up with Tyler. Tyler states he is mad at Jessi and wants her out. Baron agrees, saying that Jessi wanting to flip has made him distrust her and wouldn't mind voting her out. Tyler says that if they vote Jessi out, he'll go to the final four with Baron. Day 32 Baron and Max go on a walk with Tyler and Gerda as Jessi and Barbie sleep. The four discuss blindsiding Jessi as she isn't very trustworthy. Baron brings up the final three deal Jessi tried to make, but both he and Barbie don't want to go through with it. Day 33 The final six meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Tyler gives the necklace to Jeff as he explains the challenge. During the challenge, both Jessi and Gerda struggle getting through the course while the others fly through. Tyler and Baron are the two front runners as Max and Barbie trail. Tyler reads the symbols and runs off while Baron stays back and studies the clues. Tyler gets back as Gerda and Jessi get half way through. He attempts to solve the question but is incorrect, forcing him to go back. After studying the symbols, Baron heads back as Max and Barbie begin studying the symbols. Baron slowly writes down the symbols and calls Jeff when he gets his answer. Jeff states Baron is correct, winning him immunity. The final six return to camp and the majority Bazid alliance agree to vote out Gerda, due to being seen as annoying. Jessi states Gerda will hate them for playing the game, which amuses the other three. Jessi leaves, which prompts the other three to start chatting. Baron says they should blindside Barbie as she is no longer a reliable member of their alliance, which Barbie agrees to. Max, however, has second thoughts as he thinks if Tyler and Gerda stay, one of them could go on an immunity run. Barbie argues neither Tyler or Gerda are physically able to go on an immunity run. Gerda talks to Tyler about the vote. She thinks she will get the majority of the votes. Tyler spends the afternoon calming Gerda down, as her paranoia begins to annoy him. At Tribal, Jeff asks why Jessi stuck with her allies after blindsided her. Jessi says it's because 'greed clouded their minds' and they are staying on the course of getting rid of Idir. Gerda says she is worried she is in trouble since she is not very liked by the others. Max corrects Gerda, saying she is liked but she easily annoys everyone with her complaining. The tribe is then called to vote. To her surprise, Jessi's allies betray her and she is sent to the jury in a 5-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Bazid three begin to plot against each other. * Someone's arrogance could cost them. * A shocking blindside! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey